Snow White Man
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Total AU/only for Suu Foxie/Drama-Fantasy/"Ayah melihat kehancuran kerajaan kita."/"Beritahu aku, Cermin!"/Mirror, mirror, on the wall .../"Ia ... lelaki?"/DeIno-InoiTsu/CRACK/RnR?


"_Kaa-chan_, ceritakan sebuah cerita padaku!"

Sang ibu berambut pirang tersenyum. Ia menarik selimut tebal bercorak burung berbentuk gembul hingga mencapai dagu sang putra.

"Kau kan laki-laki. Masa ingin _Kaa-chan_ beri dongeng sebelum tidur?"

Sang putra memasang wajah cemberut.

Sang ibu mendesah panjang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau Snow White?"

"Itu kan cerita perempuan. _Kaa-chan_ bilang aku laki-laki, tadi."

"Kalau begitu Snow White Man?"

Mata sang putra mulai berbinar, "Memangnya ada?"

Sang ibu mengangguk. "Jaman dahulu kala …"

.

.

.

**Warning : **AU, OOC, **Super-Crack Pair**, Romance-Drama-Fantasy-Humor, **RUSH**, **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**!

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER : <strong>

**Characters belong to **MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei

"_Birthday fic for my best friend, __**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**__, Dec. 5__th,__ this is for you."_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**SNOW WHITE MAN**

**.**

* * *

><p>…<p>

Jaman dahulu kala ….

Jaman dahulu … jauh … sekali. Yang jelas jaman yang sangat lama.

Jaman … entahlah. Ketika itu, terdapat sebuah kerajaan kecil yang terletak di tengah hutan. Namanya adalah Kerajaan Konoha. Kerajaan itu letaknya amat tersembunyi. Sang raja yang tua renta bernama Inoichi sementara sang ratu bernama Tsunade. Wanita itu sangatlah cantik. Kecantikannya diturunkan pada sang putri bernama Ino.

Kalau putri-putri cantik biasa digambarkan memiliki warna mata kelam dengan rambut hitam elegan, sang putri ini memiliki rambut pirang. Maklum. Jangan salahkan ia, karena memang kedua orang tuanya tak sedikit pun memiliki helai rambut hitam. Jadi marilah kita terima saja, bahwa putri dalam cerita ini adalah seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang.

Jangan salah. Tubuh Ino sangat langsing. Ia berbadan semampai—dan sebagainya yang diinginkan lelaki mana pun. Tsunade sudah sukses melahirkan seorang putri. Matanya bening seperti warna aliran air di danau. Rambutnya lembut seperti angin yang membelai Kerajaan Konoha tiap harinya. Kecantikannya hampir tiada saingannya.

Konon, Tsunade yang notabene adalah ibunya, adalah mantan wanita tercantik di dunia. Dari mana pernyataan itu? Semuanya adalah jawaban dari sebuah cermin pusaka turun temurun yang dimiliki oleh istana itu sejak jaman Tsunade belum dilahirkan. Ratu Tsunade adalah bangsawan. Dalam darahnya mengalir darah biru yang tak pernah pupus keagungannya. Cermin pusaka itu adalah cermin istimewa—bukan cermin biasa. Saat sang ratu berdiri menghadapnya, membaca mantra, dan _abrakadabra_, sang cermin akan mulai menampakkan sosok bayangan hitam.

Tak ada yang tahu sosok asli dan asal muasal sang bayangan tersebut. Ia bisa berbicara selama beberapa detik—setelah menjawab pertanyaan sang ratu. Pertanyaan itu terus terulang sama, tak pernah berubah.

_** "Cermin, wahai Cermin, beritahu aku, siapa yang paling cantik di muka bumi ini?"**_

Oh, jangan kira pertanyaan itu pertanyaan biasa. Kerajaan Konoha hidup dalam perlindungan atas jawaban pertanyaan aneh itu. Cermin itu adalah cermin paling jujur. Ia tak pernah berbohong barang sedikit pun. Kecantikan sang ratu adalah kekuatan—segalanya. Legendanya, jika ada penduduk atau manusia lain yang mengalahkan kecantikan sang ratu, maka orang tersebut harus mati.

Konyol, kan?

Iya, bagi Inoichi. Jangan salah. Mendapatkan hati sang ratu dulu bukanlah hal yang mudah sekali. Ia bukan seseorang tanpa perjuangan layaknya Cinderella yang akhirnya hidup bahagia tanpa berusaha keras mendapatkan hati pujaannya.

Kembali lagi ke legenda.

Pernah mendengar bahwa kecantikan wanita bisa menjadi racun?

Percaya atau tidak, karena kekuatan magis Tsunade, banyak pemimpin kerajaan lain bersimbah lutut di hadapannya—sudi menjadi budaknya. Jadilah legenda itu menjadi salah satu legenda paling terpercaya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Inoichi? Oh, lelaki itu seorang _huntsmen_. Seorang lelaki pemburu. Panglima dari tempat lain yang disewa Tsunade untuk memburu seorang wanita bernama Mei Terumi sekitar tiga puluh tahun lalu. Namun di sanalah justru sang panglima jatuh cinta pada sang putri tunggal kerajaan Konoha. Berbekal kecerdikan otaknya dalam membaca karakter manusia, ia membuat kesepakatan dengan sang putri.

_Well,_ jangan salah, Mei Terumi yang notabene putri dari Kerajaan Mizu bukan seseorang yang mudah diburu. Tsunade dan pasukannya telah mati-matian memburunya namun selalu gagal. Sampai akhirnya datanglah Inoichi dari pelosok desa tak dikenal dari sebuah keluarga miskin bernama Yamanaka. Miskin sih miskin. Tapi siapa sangka, lelaki itu adalah lelaki terkuat—seorang pengembara yang menurut desas-desusnya masuk _bingo book_ lima kerajaan terbesar di dunia. jadi, apakah sekarang sudah bisa terbaca bagaimana sang lelaki Yamanaka itu memenangkan hati Tsunade?

Mudah.

Nyawa Mei Terumi hanya bisa diatasi oleh Yamanaka Inoichi.

Nyawa Konoha dan Tsunade bergantung pada kematian Mei Terumi.

Jadi intinya, kelangsungan legenda Konoha dipertaruhkan di tangan Inoichi.

Meski Inoichi miskin, tapi ia lebih pintar daripada para pembunuh bayaran di luaran sana. Ia tak akan melakukan kesepakatan yang setengah-setengah—tanggung. Bayaran yang ia minta jika ia berhasil menghabisi Mei Terumi adalah … menjadikan Tsunade sebagai istrinya.

Sebenarnya, Inoichi bukanlah orang yang jahat. Ia melakukan itu juga karena cinta. Jadi … pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba.

Dan rencana itu berhasil.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelangsungan legenda itu diturunkan pada generasi lanjutannya saat seorang bayi pirang nan cantik lahir dan membuka matanya pada dunia—sang putri Kerajaan Konoha. Bayi cantik beriris biru itu diberi nama Ino.

Karena lahir dengan gen sang ayah juga, ia tak hanya terlahir rupawan, namun juga pintar bertarung—oh, itu bakat turunan sang ayah. Tak seperti sang ibu yang dulu sering menggunakan jasa orang lain untuk memburu para pesaingnya, Ino lebih senang turun tangan. Sang ibu bangga bukan main. Konoha akan baik-baik saja bersama legenda yang menaunginya.

Dua puluh lima tahun telah berlalu.

Konoha tetap menjadi kerajaan terhebat sepanjang tahun berlalu. Sepasang orang tua Ino pun makin lama makin renta.

Dan dongeng dimulai dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau masih senang sekali memandangi cermin, Istriku."

Tsunade menoleh. Gerakan tangannya yang sibuk menyisir rambutnya terhenti. Tersenyum ia pada sang raja. "Tidak apa-apa, kan? Kadang aku khawatir kau akan bosan memandang wajahku. Aku makin tua, dan aku merasa tak lagi cantik seperti masa kejayaanku dulu."

Inoichi mendesah. Ia bangkit dan bersandar santai pada sandaran ranjangnya—memandangi Tsunade dari sana. "Kau masih tetap yang tercantik."

"Bohong."

"Baiklah, Ino adalah yang tercantik. Tapi kau tak akan cemburu pada anakmu sendiri, kan?"

Tsunade tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja. Ino adalah yang tercantik. Ia pasti bisa melanjutkan legenda cermin kerajaan ini sampai akhir hayat nanti."

Akhir hayat?

Sesuatu terpikirkan di benak Inoichi. Baik Tsunade dan Ino, keduanya adalah sosok yang kuat—wanita kuat. Tak mudah menaklukkan hati keduanya. Inoichi telah berhasil mendapatkan hati Tsunade meski dengan sebuah trik. Tapi siapa nanti yang berhasil mendapatkan hati Ino yang juga sama kerasnya dengan sang ibu?

Malam telah larut.

Inoichi menerawang pandangannya ke luar jendela. Langit malam yang kelam—kebalikan Tsunade dan Ino yang bagaikan cahaya. Berbagai macam hal berkelebat di otaknya yang telah tua.

Satu hal, ia harus melakukan sesuatu pada legenda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Udara Kerajaan Konoha di malam hari cukuplah dingin pada bulan-bulan musim dingin. tingkat dinginnya hampir menyamai Kerajaan Suna yang terletak di barat Kerajaan Konoha. Saat dingin seperti inilah, seluruh manusia tengah lelap—kecuali Inoichi.

Tenang, ia melangkah menuju menara utama bangunan istana, mencari sebuah ruangan sakral yang terletak paling tinggi tempatnya dari atas bumi Konoha. Hanya berbekal cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk di jendela bangunan menara, sang raja melangkah menyusuri anak tangga menuju atas. Cukup lama, akhirnya sang raja sampai.

Pintu terbuka—suaranya berderit perlahan.

Ruangan itu berdebu. Ruangan itu memang jarang digunakan dan memang sakral untuk didatangi. Inoichi melangkah pelan ke sudut ruangan, menarik tali yang terhubung dengan jendela kayu hingga akhirnya jendela terbuka dan mengakibatkan sinar perak bulan masuk tanpa celah ke dalam ruangan.

Sang cermin legenda berdiri kokoh di tempatnya.

Terakhir Ino menggunakan cermin itu adalah ketika Ino berusia sembilan belas tahun. Ketika itu ia harus menghabisi putri dari kerajaan yang cukup jauh, seorang putri yang memiliki wajah mirip dengannya bernama Shion.

Itu adalah kali terakhir sang cermin digunakan. Cermin itu kini berdebu.

Inoichi menarik jubahnya, mengelap sisi luar cermin hingga bayangannya sendiri terlihat di sana. Menarik napas panjang, sang raja merentangkan tangannya sembari mengatupkan kedua kelopak mata rentanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Mirror, mirror, on the wall …."**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku memanggilmu."

"Hamba memberi salam pada raja Kerajaan Konoha. Sungguh sesuatu yang di luar dugaan, Baginda datang pada hamba. Sungguh tak biasa."

Inoichi tersenyum getir. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Kakuzu."

"Oh, Baginda. Anda tahu aturannya. Aku hanya menjawab satu pertanyaan, dan Anda tahu betul pertanyaan apa yang bisa ditanyakan padaku. Dan bertahun-tahun, putrimulah yang punya kekuasaan untuk memanggilku."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku tak datang untuk bertanya, aku datang untuk mengajakmu bicara."

"Baginda, hamba—"

"Dalam darah Ino, terdapat darahku, Kakuzu. Kau tahu itu. Aku masih bisa memerintahmu meski kau bisa menolak. Tapi kau tahu, sebelum aku mendapatkan kesepakatan, aku akan terus memanggilmu sampai kapan pun—hingga kesepakatanku terpenuhi."

"Kesepakatan?"

Inoichi terdiam.

"Raja memang terkenal dengan kekuatannya dalam membuat kesepakatan. Apa yang kau pertaruhkan?"

"Nyawaku."

Bayangan hitam itu terlihat menyeringai. "Ada apa gerangan hingga Baginda mau menyerahkan nyawa?"

"Aku sudah tua, Kakuzu. Mati pun tak ada bedanya. Tapi tidak dengan Ino."

"Kenapa dengan Tuan Putri?"

"Jadi kau menyepakati perjanjian ini?"

"Aku tak tahu, Baginda. Apa ada hal yang sekiranya bisa menguntungkanku dari kesepakatan ini?"

Inoichi menyeringai. "Kau tahu, kan? Tak ada seorang lelaki yang bisa mendekat pada Ino. Ia mewarisi kelihaianku dalam bertarung. Cepat atau lambat, putriku akan semakin berkurang umurnya, bukan?"

Sang bayangan hitam terdiam.

"Legenda dan keeksistensianmu akan hilang bersama kematian Ino suatu hari nanti. Satu hal yang sama dari kita, kematian putriku bukanlah hal yang kita inginkan—jika ia tak memiliki penerus sebagaimana Tsunade jika tak bertemu denganku."

Sosok dalam cermin itu masih terdiam.

"Aku ingin kau berbohong, Kakuzu. Untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya di masa aku hidup."

"Berbohong?"

"Pertemukan anakku dengan siapa pun, sosok yang bisa menyainginya—menaklukkannya."

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Inoichi telah menyeret sosok Ino ke menara, diikuti dengan langkah Tsunade yang berteriak pada suaminya karena sikap aneh suaminya.

"Ayah! Apa yang sedang Ayah lakukan?"

"Ayah bermimpi buruk, _Hime_. Ayah melihat kehancuran kerajaan kita."

Di sela-sela langkahnya yang terburu—menaiki satu-satu anak tangga—Tsunade terkesiap. Begitu juga Ino.

"Kerajaan ini tak akan hancur, apalagi kami memilikimu, _Hime._ Kau tahu, kan, apa maksudku?"

"Apa kau ingin berkata, bahwa mungkin ada seseorang di luar sana yang lebih baik dari Ino?" tanya Tsunade tak sabar.

"Kita akan tahu jawabannya."

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Mirror, mirror, on the wall …."**_

.

.

.

.

.

Dongeng itu dimulai. Ketika akhirnya sang bayangan hitam di cermin memilih untuk tak menampakkan suaranya, hanya bayangan seseorang dari belakang. Sunyi sempat menyeruak, hingga akhirnya Kakuzu mengeluarkan kalimat terpendeknya selama ia eksis berabad-abad.

"Seseorang, Kerajaan Iwa. Seorang rakyat biasa."

Pirang. Dari belakang. Duduk bersantai di tepian sungai tak jauh dari pohon bambu.

Dengan itu, Kakuzu menghilang, begitu juga dengan bayangan yang ia tampakkan. Tsunade menoleh pada putrinya. Ino tersenyum sinis sembari memainkan pisau di tangannya. "Oh, target baru?"

Tsunade hanya bisa tersenyum bangga—begitu juga dengan Inoichi.

Yang tak disadari siapa pun, adalah senyum Inoichi. Senyum itu memiliki makna lain.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah! Kenapa Ayah memintaku untuk tinggal di istana? Aku ingin maju mencari siapa pun itu sainganku!"

"Biarlah para pengawal yang berangkat," jawab Inoichi tenang.

"Tapi, Ayah—"

"Iwa bukan tempat yang dekat. Kita tunggu saja kabar yang ada."

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dipandanginya sang ayah dan ibunya bergantian yang tengah bersantai meminum teh di ruang makan. Ino mengacak rambutnya sendiri—membuat ikatan di kepalanya sedikit berantakan. "Aku bosan di istana, Ayah. Sudah lama aku tak keluar, kan?"

Inoichi hanya tersenyum.

"Ibu?"

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya—tak bisa memberi komentar.

"Kalau bosan, carilah suami untuk menggantikan posisiku kelak."

"AYAH!"

Ino makin cemberut. Dengan kesal ia berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku tak akan menikah dengan orang yang lemah melihat kecantikanku. Kecantikan ini anugrah, tapi juga kutukan …."

Tsunade hanya tersenyum getir. Apa yang dikatakan Ino ada benarnya. Harus Ino yang jatuh cinta, bukan si lelaki kelak. Ia akui, Inoichi memang dikenal jatuh cinta padanya duluan. Tapi di dasar hatinya, Tsunade harus mengakui, bahwa puluhan tahun lalu, ketika ia pertama mendengar nama Inoichi sebagai lelaki yang tak terkalahkan, hatinya telah bergetar duluan. Lelaki itu mengikatnya. Inoichi jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, sementara Tsunade jatuh hati sebelum pertemuan itu ada.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pusat kerajaan tadi ramai sekali, Dei!"

Deidara menoleh malas pada salah satu sosok temannya yang cerewet. Ditatapnya sosok kawannya yang baru kembali dari pasar di pusat kerajaan. Di tangan sahabatnya itu, dua buah kantung berisi roti ikan untuk menu makan siang. Perlahan, Deidara melompat keluar dari dalam sungai, melangkah santai menuju salah satu rumpun bambu hijau di tepi sungai.

"Ah, aku lelah sekali," keluh Hidan. Lelaki itu menjauh dari Tobi dan mulai duduk di tepi sungai—memasukkan kedua kakinya ke dalam aliran air sungai. "Tobi berlarian ke sana kemari mencari roti ikan yang enak. Dia merepotkan sekali. Kalau ingat kejadian di pasar tadi, aku jadi merindukan Kisame. Setidaknya, Kisame bisa mendapatkan ikan dengan mudah di sungai dan kita tinggal membeli roti saja. Andai Kisame kembali ke Iwa, bukannya mengembara dengan lelaki bernama Itachi itu."

"Kenapa menyalahkanku?" rengek Tobi. "Pasarnya memang sedang ramai."

Deidara menghela napas panjang. Ia meraih salah satu roti berukuran besar dan menggigitnya begitu saja. "Kau sih memang selalu heboh."

Hidan tertawa dan Tobi cemberut.

"Memangnya ada kejadian apa di pusat kerajaan? Si Raja Tsuchi tua itu tak mengadakan sayembara perburuan lagi, aku mati bosan dibuatnya, un. Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Aku juga bingung, Dei."

Hidan mendesah. "Entahlah. Ada beberapa pengawal berseragam hitam yang tak kukenal. Kudengar mereka mencari perempuan berambut pirang."

"Hah?" sahut Deidara. "Siapa yang mereka cari, un?"

"Tak ada petunjuk. Yang mereka katakan hanya dua kata kunci. Pirang. Dan sangat cantik," jawab Hidan. "Masa bodoh."

Deidara terlihat berpikir sesaat sebelum ia merasa sesuatu menempel di tangannya. Pemuda itu melirik pelan. "TOBI!"

Oh, teman bertopengnya ternyata menggigit roti milik Deidara ketika pemuda itu melamun barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

Berhari-hari telah lewat, dan tak ada kabar dari para pemburu suruhan kerajaan. Ino dan Tsunade makin bimbang sementara sang raja terus bersikap tenang. Kedua sosok perempuan itu tak habis pikir. Awalnya, sang raja yang kelabakan dengan mimpinya, namun kini Inoichi hanya tersenyum saat menanggapi kebingungan Ino maupun Tsunade.

"Aku mau ke menara!" ujar Ino lantang. Tak menunggu respon atau penolakan sang ayah, ia bergegas pergi diikuti sang ibu di belakangnya. Inoichi berjalan tenang di belakang istrinya, menatap kedua sosok perempuan terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Tsunade tak lagi bisa membaca situasi.

Hanya Inoichi—dan sang penghuni cermin pusaka.

"Beritahu aku, Cermin!"

Sesaat setelahnya, Kakuzu menampakkan diri sedetik, sebelum kembali menampakkan bayangan sosok pirang dari belakang.

Hal itu terus terjadi—seminggu berturut-turut lamanya.

Ino berlari keluar dari ruangan tertinggi menara diikuti sang ibu, sementara Inoichi melirik sosok cermin, Kakuzu—tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Butuh tiga hari perjalanan hingga Ino sampai di wilayah Iwa. Setelah berhari-hari lamanya meyakinkan sang ayah, akhirnya izin untuk memburu sendiri sosok ancaman kerajaan tempatnya tinggal. Tak jauh dari pintu masuk pusat kerajaan Iwa, Ino berteduh di bawah sebuah pohon apel liar yang cukup tinggi. Ia bersandar cukup lama di batang pohon, menanti hari menjadi siang—di mana jalanan berubah sepi—sebelum akhirnya ia mengenakan jubah ungunya. Diraihnya sebuah botol kecil bening dari balik lengan jubahnya.

Sebuah ramuan sihir—dari ahli sihir terhebat Konoha, Orochimaru.

Sempat merasa ingin muntah, Ino akhirnya meringkuk di bawah pohon.

Saat sang putri pirang itu keluar dari bayangan pohon dan menampakkan sosok 'baru'-nya di bawah cahaya terik siang, yang didapati dunia adalah sosok tua renta—seorang nenek dengan keranjang apel di tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Iwa adalah kerajaan para pemburu. Sebagian besar penduduknya adalah lelaki. Sosok Ino dalam balutan wanita tua renta, sibuk mengelilingi sekitar. Berpura-pura menjajakan apel yang dibawanya untuk mencari sosok perempuan cantik yang ditunjukkan dalam cermin legenda kepunyaan kerajaannya.

Nihil. Hari hampir sore ketika ia memilih untuk menepi di salah satu kios roti di pusat pasar kerajaan kecil itu.

Ino mendengus sebal dalam hati. Sepanjang jalan, ia hampir tak menemukan sosok perempuan muda berambut pirang. Yang sering berkelebatan di depan matanya adalah sosok laki-laki, sosok wanita berkeluarga, dan meskipun ada sosok perempuan muda, tak ada yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang.

Ia cukup kelelahan. Mungkin ada baiknya ia mengontak beberapa prajurit mata-mata yang ada di kerajaan itu untuk mencarikannya tempat menginap. Sial memang, hari mulai sore.

"Aku mau beli roti dulu, Dei!"

Ino hampir terjerembab ketika seorang pemuda bertopeng menabrak pelan bahunya. Ino melirik si lelaki bertopeng dari sisi tudung jubahnya.

"Oh, maaf. Aku tak sengaja, Nenek Tua …."

Ino memicingkan matanya. ia hampir memukul sosok pemuda di depannya kalau-kalau ia tak ingat bahwa ia memang sedang menyamar menjadi sosok yang bukan dirinya. Nenek tua yang jelek dan juga renta. "Tak apa, Nak."

"Oi, Tobi, cepatlah, Deidara sudah berjalan meninggalkan kita!"

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok lawan bicara si pemuda bertopeng. Seorang berambut perak dengan potongan pendek yang tengah mengangkat satu tangannya—telunjuknya menunjuk jauh direksi depan. Ino mengikutinya, dan—

'Dia!'

Sontak, Ino bangkit berdiri dan bergerak cepat. Sebisa mungkin ia memaksa tubuh tua yang menjadi penyamarannya untuk berlari.

_Itu dia_! Ino masih ingat sosok yang ditampakkan sang cermin. Punggung yang sama, pirang yang sama. Ino menemukannya! Tak disangka.

"Tunggu!"

Tangan Ino terulur cepat—meraih lengan sosok Pirang yang memunggunginya.

"Tunggu … Nak!"

Sosok itu menoleh—kaget. "Ada apa … un … Nek?"

Mata Ino terbelalak.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang … pemuda, tidak, lelaki?

Sosok sang nenek pingsan seketika itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, apa nenek tua itu belum bangun?"

"Itu sih salahnya si Dei?"

_Berisik sekali._

"Kenapa aku, un!"

"Pertanyaannya, kenapa kita harus memboyongnya kemari?"

"Kan kasihan si Nenek itu, Hidan-kun!"

_Argh, siapa mereka? Suara apa ini? Berisik sekali! Apa itu suara pelayan!_

"Tapi kenapa harus kemari?"

"Memangnya ke mana lagi, un?"

"Tuh, Dei saja membela keputusanku untuk membawa si Nenek. Dasar Hidan-jelek!"

_Bicara apa mereka?_

"Aku bukannya mendukungmu, un! Aku sebenarnya juga tak setuju!"

"Huwa! Kenapa Dei juga membela Hidan sekarang!"

"Memangnya keluarganya tak akan mencari kalau kita bawa ke rumah kita?"

"Eh?"

"Mana kutahu, un! Tanya Tobi. Ini kan idenya!"

"Arggh!"

Ketiga pemuda itu terdiam dari debat tak berkesudahan mereka, saat sosok yang dibicarakan baru saja tersadar dari pingsannya dan berteriak pelan. Ino terduduk. Dilihatnya ketiga pemuda berisik yang tengah duduk di dekat perapian. Mengerjap, Ino menengok kanan kiri.

Rumah kecil, sebuah pondok yang bisa dibilang bobrok. Tak ada pencahayaan terang seperti di istana. Ruangan yang pengap, sempit, dan satu-satunya cahaya yang menerangi—mendominasi—seluruh ruangan, entah, mungkin ruang tamu, adalah cahaya perapian. Tempat ini berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat dari keadaan istananya.

"Hei, un … Nek, kau sudah bangun?"

Ino menoleh. Si Pirang itu memanggilnya?

"Hei, jangan melamun begitu, un."

Dibilang bagaimana juga, Ino terkesima.

"Hei, Nek. Kenapa kau tadi pingsan saat di dekatku? Kau membuat banyak orang di pasar menatapku curiga, un."

Ino masih terdiam.

"Namaku Deidara. Mereka ini temanku, Tobi dan Hidan," ujar Deidara. Pemuda itu berdiri dan mejauh dari perapian—dengan kata lain, mendekat pada Ino. Begitu sampai di depan sofa bobrok tempat Ino terduduk, Deidara berhenti melangkah dan berjongkok. "Nenek ini siapa, un?"

Lelaki?

**LELAKI?**

Mata Ino melebar. Gemetar, gadis dengan sosok nenek tua itu mengangkat satu tangannya—mendekat ke wajah Deidara. Awalnya pelan, hingga Ino menepuk keras pipi Deidara.

"AWW! Nenek! Apa-apaan sih!"

_INI BUKAN MIMPI! BAGAIMANA BISA TARGETKU ADALAH LELAKI!_

"Nenek ini kenapa sih, un! Sudah bagus kami menolongmu! Kalau tidak karena Tobi, aku lebih memilih meninggalkanmu di pasar, un!"

"Dei, jangan kasar begitu," pinta Tobi.

"Habisnya, si Nenek ini melamun dan memandangiku terus. Memangnya apa yang salah denganku, un!"

Hidan menggelengkan kepalanya malas. Ia hanya bisa mendesah dan mendekat ke perapian lagi, menata kayu bakar yang mulai habis.

"Apel."

"Eh?" Tobi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Deidara dan menatap Ino. "Ada apa, Nek?"

"Aku berjualan apel. Aku berniat menawari kalian. Di mana apel-apelku?"

Hidan menoleh malas. Ia melirik Tobi sekilas, "Hei, kembalikan apelnya pada si Nenek."

Mengangguk, Tobi menyingkir pergi ke ruangan lain."

Sementara Deidara? Pemuda itu menatap Ino baik-baik. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Deidara membungkam mulutnya. Ia sedang tak ingin ribut. Dan Ino? Sang putri rupanya masih linglung, tak percaya bahwa yang dimaksud cermin milik istana Kerajaan Konoha adalah seorang lelaki.

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari pagi menaungi desa pinggiran Iwa. Deidara menguap lebar saat ia bangkit dari ranjang tidurnya. Pemuda itu menatap dua sosok sahabatnya masih mendengkur dengan posisi berpelukan. _Mengerikan sekali_, pikir Deidara.

Pemuda pirang itu melompat turun dari ranjang—untunglah, suara deritannya tak sampai membuat baik Hidan maupun Tobi terbangun. Melangkah pelan, Deidara mendekat ke arah sofa.

Nenek tua itu tak ada di sana.

Deidara mendengus, berpikir mungkin si Nenek itu sudah kabur dari pondok reyotnya. Tak mau ambil pusing, Deidara meraih kuncir rambutnya di atas salah satu meja, merapikan rambut panjangnya, dan melangkah santai keluar dari pintu rumah.

Saat itulah, ia melihat sosok pirang yang lain—seorang gadis, melangkah pelan di setapak berbatu di halaman depan pondoknya.

"Siapa kau?"

Ino mengangkat wajahnya cepat. Sepanjang perjalanan dari hutan kembali ke pondok itu, Ino melamun, mencari cara termudah untuk menghabisi sosok bernama Deidara. Dan sosok itu kini berdiri di depan pintu, menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Siapa kau, un?"

Lelaki ini … harus ia habisi. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Apa sebaiknya menggunakan salah satu racun yang ia bawa? Ia ingin bertarung, sejujurnya—melawan Shion dulu terasa menyenangkan. Tapi kali ini lawannya adalah lelaki. Dan lagi, gara-gara ramuan sihir perubah wujud milik Orochimaru, ia terus-terusan mual dan pusing. Ingin pingsan rasanya.

"Aku tanya, siapa kau?" tanya Deidara dengan nada yang semakin tinggi. "Bagaimana bisa kau memegang jubah dan keranjang berisi apel milik nenek yang kulihat semalam?"

Ino terkesiap. Memandang benda-benda di tangannya, gadis itu menghela napas pelan—dalam. "Aku c-cucu nenek itu. Nenekku mudah lupa. Kemarin aku bertanya pada orang-orang di pasar. Mereka menunjukkan alamat tempat i-ini," jawab Ino kebingungan.

Deidara memicingkan matanya. "Lalu ke mana nenek itu sekarang, un?"

"Err … mandi."

Deidara makin menyipitkan matanya. Kali ini ia melangkah maju mendekat pada sosok Ino yang berdiri di tempat. "Di mana?" tanya Deidara dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Di … danau."

"Antarkan aku ke sana."

"E-eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau i-ingin ke danau juga?" tanya Ino mulai kebingungan. Ditatapnya punggung Deidara ketika pemuda itu mengabaikannya.

Deidara mendesah santai. Ia merentangkan satu tangannya, meraih sebuah dahan semak liar lalu memakainya sebagai tusuk gigi. Ia melirik sedetik ke belakang, memastikan Ino masih berada di belakangnya. "Kenapa nenekmu senang sekali menatapku?"

"A-apa?"

"Kemarin, un, entahlah, aku hanya merasa nenekmu aneh."

"Hei, bisakah kita tak ke danau?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Ino memutar otaknya. Ia menarik lengan Deidara dari belakang, lalu memaksa pemuda itu berbalik—menatapnya. "Memangnya kau berniat mengintip nenekku mandi?"

Seketika, wajah keduanya merona.

"Baiklah, kita ke tepi sungai saja, un."

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai mengumpulkan kayu bakar, Ino segera bersandar di salah satu pohon. Punggungnya terasa sakit karena kelelahan memunguti dahan kayu kering. Siapa sangka, Deidara—lelaki muda itu—malah menyuruhnya membantu mencari kayu bakar.

"Apa sebenarnya pekerjaan kau dan teman-temanmu?"

"Kami pemburu. Mencari pekerjaan dari raja, mencari sayembara, apapun yang bisa membantu kami tetap hidup, un, aku juga terbiasa bertarung," jawab Deidara tenang sembari mengikat setumpuk kayu. "Saat ini sedang senggang saja."

Ino hanya bisa mengangguk. Diam-diam, ia menurunkan kakinya ke dalam aliran air. Sungguh, tak pernah seumur hidup ia bekerja layaknya pelayan dan tukang kebun. Kuku-kukunya yang terawat, tanpa sadar telah patah dan kotor. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang paling mengusik Ino. Selama berada di Iwa, hanya Deidara yang sudah menatap sosok aslinya, sosok wanita muda, bukan nenek tua.

Tapi kenapa pemuda itu tak acuh—kebal oleh legenda magis kecantikannya?

Harusnya ... jika Ino menghendaki, harusnya Deidara sudah jatuh pada pesonanya, kan?

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu, un. Juga nenekmu. Kalian penduduk mana?"

"O-oh, kami pendatang baru di Iwa. Baru kemarin pagi kami sampai."

"Hanya berdua, un?" tanya Deidara yang mulai mendekat pada Ino. Tanpa berpikir panjang, pemuda itu duduk di samping Ino dengan santainya—merebahkan punggungnya di batang pohon yang sama.

Ino kaget. Seumur hidupnya, dua puluh lima tahun hidup, tak ada lelaki mana pun yang semudah ini mendekat padanya—kebal oleh legenda itu juga. "A-ada ayah dan ibu di penginapan. Aku disuruh mencari nenek."

"Begitu ya, un."

Ino hanya bisa mengangguk.

Deidara mengusap peluh di dahi dan lehernya. Pemuda itu menghela napas berat lalu mengucek kedua matanya.

Bau maskulin menyerang hidung Ino.

"Aku dengar di pasar, ada sekumpulan orang mencari sosok perempuan pirang yang cantik di Iwa, kan?"

"Oh, aku juga mendengarnya dari Tobi, un."

"Saat mencari nenek, aku berkeliling Iwa dan tak melihat sosok yang dimaksud. Aku malah menemukanmu pagi ini."

"Memangnya aku ini cantik, un?" tanya Deidara sambil menoleh—menyipitkan matanya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Iya."

Ino tak menyangka jawaban itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Mendengus, Deidara mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Enak saja! Aku ini laki-laki tahu!"

_Ino juga tak ingin percaya._

"Lagi pula, kau kan juga pirang."

Ino terdiam, hanya menatap Deidara.

"Mungkin kau yang dimaksud. Aku sama sekali tak cantik—aku bukan perempuan, un."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Tentu saja karena kau jauh lebih cantik."

.

.

.

.

.

"_Cermin, beritahu aku, siapa yang paling cantik di dunia ini?"_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau jauh lebih cantik."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kenapa malah melamun, un?" tanya Deidara. "Kumakan ya, apel nenekmu. Nanti aku akan membayarnya."

Saat Ino tersadar dari lamunannya, yang iris biru itu tangkap adalah sosok Deidara yang mengambil acak buah apel dalam keranjang di pangkuannya. Ino linglung. Salah satu buah itu—ada racun milik Orochimaru tertanam di dalamnya. Apel itu ...

_Brukk_!

Deidara ambruk ke tanah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sumpah demi apa pun di dunia, Ino berjanji tak akan pernah meminum ramuan sihir milik Orochimaru lagi. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana ibunya bisa berteman baik dengan lelaki bertampang ular itu. Sekali ia memakai ramuan jenis berat milik Orochimaru, ia langsung mengalami mual dan pusing tak karuan. Padahal ia hanya memakai 'sosok nenek tua' itu hanya sehari. Ino bahkan cepat-cepat meminum penangkal agar ia kembali ke bentuk semua.

Namun sayangnya, efek tak enak dalam tubuhnya makin menjadi-jadi. Ia adalah gadis kuat. Tapi entah mengapa ia mudah sekali pingsan.

Pingsan.

P-pingsan ...?

Ino membuka matanya cepat. Yang tertangkap pandangan matanya adalah sosok kedua orang tuanya yang menatap sayu ke arahnya.

"A-ayah? Ibu? Di mana aku?"

"Kau di istana, _Hime_."

Ino beranjak bangkit perlahan. Ia berada di kamarnya. Di ranjangnya sendiri. "B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau pingsan di hutan, bersama target yang kau cari. Kerjamu bagus sekali, Hime," ujar Inoichi.

Mata Ino terbuka lebar. "Dei ... Deidara?"

"Ayahmu bilang, ayahmu sudah mengatasinya," jawab Tsunade sembari tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tentu saja karena kau jauh lebih cantik."_

.

.

.

.

.

Sesak.

Lelaki asing itu ... bukan bayangan dalam cermin. Tapi ia mengatakan ... bahwa Ino cantik. Ino dapat merasakan jalur pernapasannya menyempit. Diangkatnya kedua tangannya untuk mencengkeram bagian dada pakaiannya sendiri.

Sesak, bagaimana ini?

"Ia ... mati?"

Mata Tsunade terbelalak lebih lebar saat ia menyadari iris biru putri semata wayangnya berair. Kebingungan—sekaligus heran, ia menoleh pada suaminya.

"A-aku tak ... aku belum ... belum berniat membunuhnya, Ibu." Suara Ino bergetar tanpa sebab. Bayangan air di matanya semakin membuat pandangan Ino kabur.

Tsunade terlihat mulai kebingungan. Namun nyatanya, sosok suaminya itu malah tersenyum simpul dan mengelus kepala Ino. Mendekat pelan, Inoichi membisikkan sepatah kata pada putrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ia ada di kamar tamu istana, _Hime_. Berterima kasihlah padaku, juga pada Orochimaru dan Kakuzu."

"A-apa?"

"Pemuda itu tidur di sana. Ia belum mati."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Inoichi hanya tersenyum lembut padanya.

"J-jadi ini semua ...?" Ino menatap ayahnya tak percaya.

"Kekuatan ibumu tak berlaku padaku karena ibumu tertarik pada Ayah terlebih dahulu. Dan kau, Deidara kebal pada pesonamu, karena sejak pertama kau melihat sosoknya di cermin, kau tertarik duluan padanya ... tanpa kau sadari."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Saat Ino membuka pintu kamar tamu istana, ia melihat Deidara telah duduk di ranjangnya. Pemuda itu memegangi kepalanya yang pusing karena efek ramuan Orochimaru—yang tadinya Ino kira adalah racun untuk membunuh Deidara. Deidara menoleh saat ia menatap Ino mendekat ke arahnya.

Gadis itu memakai pakaian kerajaannya.

"Kau ... masih hidup?" tanya Ino.

Deidara mendengus. "Jadi benar, un, kata raja, bahwa kau memang berniat membunuhku?"

Ino tersentak. Kakinya terhenti tak jauh dari tempat Deidara terduduk di ranjang.

"Dan sosok nenek itu memang kau, kan? Aku sudah curiga bahwa nenek itu bukan nenek biasa."

Ino masih membisu. Di mana kemampuan bicaranya yang selalu nomor satu itu?

Deidara menghela napas pelan, menatap Ino yang bergeming di tempatnya.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku."

"Kau menyesal, un?"

Ino mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kalau aku benar-benar mati karena racun, dan kau punya kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahanmu, untuk menghidupkanku, apa kau akan melakukannya?"

Sedetik, Ino mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ... aku tak mau lagi, percaya pada cermin itu."

"..."

"Karena aku ... lebih percaya padamu. Karena kau bilang ... aku cantik."

Deidara tersenyum, "Melebihi apa pun yang pernah kulihat."

Wajah sang putri, untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah dua puluh lima tahun hidupnya, tersenyum senang dengan warna merah muda menghias belahan pipinya.

Deidara berbaring lagi di ranjang. Ia menoleh pada Ino lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Bangunkan aku. Sepertinya aku keracunan apelmu, Nenek Sihir Cantik."

Sang putri tertawa kecil, menghapus titik air di sudut matanya, lalu meraih tangan Deidara. Pemuda itu menarik tangan sang putri, membuat sang putri mengecup bibirnya seperti dongeng putri tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sementara itu ..._

"Kau bekerja sama dengan Kakuzu?"

Inoichi tertawa. Dipeluknya bahu sang istri lalu menggiring istrinya menjauh dari pintu kamar tamu istana. "Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin jabatan putri tercantik yang pernah kau sandang, sudah saatnya diturunkan pada keturunan Ino nanti. Itu saja."

"Dasar bodoh."

"Ini semua gara-gara cermin bodoh itu, Istriku ..."

Dengan itu, Tsunade mencubit lengan sang raja Kerajaan Konoha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T H E E N D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Masih sibuk?"<p>

Ino menoleh pada sosok di pintu kamar. "Kau sendiri?"

"Tobi dan Hidan sudah pulang. Kau membuatkan mereka roti ikan terlalu banyak. Mereka jadi senang datang kemari, un. Padahal besok ada _meeting_ di kantor. Mereka jadi pulang terlambat, keenakan memakan masakan makan malam tadi."

Ino tertawa renyah.

"Apa dia sudah tidur?"

Ino mengangguk—menjauh dari ranjang.

"Kau membacakan dongeng apa padanya, un?"

Ino mendatangi sosok Deidara di pintu kamar lalu memencet sakelar lampu kamar. Digenggamnya tangan sang suami. "Cuma sebuah dongeng karanganku."

"Apa judulnya?" tanya Deidara.

Ino mengecup bibir Deidara sekilas, "Snow White Man."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

PARARAMPAAH**! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY SUNNY 'FOXIE SUU'!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

_Astagaaaa …_

_Fantasy! Terakhir Night membuat fanfic dengan genre ini adalah ketika FFC digelar, dengan pairing NarutoxSakura dan diambil dari ide Rapunzel. Istilahnya sama saja, Male Rapunzel, sementara yang ini Snow White Man. Night sebenernya tak terlalu paham bedanya Snow White dengan Sleeping Beauty, hohohooo~ _

_Night sempet liat trailer film Snow White and the Huntsmen di YouTube. Makanya tadi terpikir kisah InoichixTsunade._

_BY THE WAY! SUPER-CRACK! DeIno, bayangkan, Night yang seorang DeiTema FC dan ShikaIno FC malah membuat DeIno. Salahkan Suu, hahahahaa. Rencananya kok malah Night pengen menyebarkan pair ini juga yak? Manis sih. Sama ributnya. Sebelas-duabelas sama NaruSaku, bedanya, di NS, Naruto udah cinta duluan ke Sakuranya._

_Dibuat dalam waktu sehari dan otak yang pas-pasan. Rush dan sebagainya harap dimaafkan. This is just for fun. Sometimes, crack pair are really fun, right? Night pertama kali memunculkan pair ini sebagai sibling adalah di fic lawas Save the Princess [ShikaIno] pada 17 April 2010. Sejak itu Night sering memakai sosok Deidara sebagai kakak Ino. Namun, kali ini, memang mungkin saatnya Night mencoba untuk memasangkan mereka sebagai pasangan. Dan hasilnya? You decide! Tell me! Menurut kalian, gimana sih pair ini? Hahahahaa~_

_Crack pair. Don't hate it, Reader. Segala macam karakterisasi, kalau membicarakan fanfiction, bukan hal yang tak mungkin untuk di-pairing-kan. Go My OTP NaruSaku – and Go Crack Pair!_

_**Again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Miss D**ecember** a.k.a SUU FOXIE! XDDDD  
><strong>_

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
